Promets-moi, Obi Wan
by Nanthana14
Summary: EPISODE I : Un générateur de plasma dans les sous-sols du palais de Theed, un ennemi brutal, puissant et un drame, un drame qui le marquera à vie. [Événement surprise "un bonbon ou un sort" octobre 2018 – Collectif NONAME.]


**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Un générateur de plasma dans les sous-sols du palais de Theed, un ennemi brutal, puissant et un drame, un drame qui le marquera à vie.** **[Événement surprise "un bonbon ou un sort" octobre 2018 – Collectif NONAME.]**

 **Réponse au sort lancé par EmilieKalin : Thème fan art, il est sur la couverture !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)** ** _..._**

.

* * *

 ** _Promets-moi, Obi Wan_**

Le coup le prit par surprise, lui arrachant un léger cri de douleur et le faisant basculer lourdement dans le vide sans qu'il ne puisse se rattraper. Le choc avec le sol fut rude, même s'il l'avait amorti en parti grâce à la Force. Pourtant, il ne put retenir un glapissement de douleur qui lui coupa le souffle. Glissant sur le sol lisse, il parvint à s'éviter une chute plus mortelle de justesse, ses doigts se refermant sur le rebord de la corniche juste à temps, dans un dernier réflexe. Sa position était instable, mais c'était déjà ça. Son corps pendait dans le vide et le sang pulsait à ses tempes pendant que la douleur se diffusait dans son crâne. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment !

Au dessus de lui, son maître continuait à affronter le zabrak qui les avait traqués sur Tatooine. Obi Wan en avait douté, mais il savait maintenant combien il était dangereux. Son maître avait raison. Il maitrisait les techniques siths, il ne pouvait pas le laisser l'affronter seul. Oh bien sûr, avec un sourire en coin un brin moqueur, son maître lui aurait rappelé qu'il était meilleur bretteur que lui, moins dans la brutalité, l'impatience et plus dans la finesse. Toutefois, Qui Gon prenait de l'âge et la dextérité du chevalier sith était assez développée pour l'inquiéter réellement. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser combattre seul contre un adversaire de cette stature, un adversaire qui surclassait sans conteste tous ceux qu'ils avaient affronté jusque là au cours de leur mission.

Le padawan secoua la tête pour chasser le léger malaise qui persistait désagréablement. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Une fois les idées un peu plus claires, il bondit de nouveau sur la corniche pour ramasser son sabre avant de chercher les deux adversaires du regard. D'un geste tout aussi bien placé, propulsant à son tour son adversaire dans le vide comme ce dernier l'avait fait avec son padawan, le maître jedi combattait maintenant sur la passerelle juste au dessus de sa tête. Pour le moment, il semblait maîtriser le sith, mais Obi Wan savait qu'ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour en venir à bout. Mentalement, il fit appel à la Force et se catapulta en direction du niveau supérieur.

A peine prit-il le temps de se réceptionner sur la passerelle que son sabre se ralluma en crépitant. Qui Gon et le zabrak, toujours concentrés sur leur duel se dirigeaient droit sur le couloir menant au cœur du générateur et un étrange sentiment s'empara du jeune padawan. Combattre sur les passerelles d'entretien du puits d'extraction du plasma rajoutait du danger dans un duel qui était déjà dur à gérer. Le jeune homme le savait, ce combattant-là, aidé par son arme particulière était redoutable. Il ne devait pas se laisser distancer. Alors, il se mit à courir pour les rattraper.

Pendant qu'il courait, Obi Wan comprit soudainement ce que leur ennemi tentait de faire. Insidieusement, il entraînait Qui Gon dans un piège, un piège qui pourrait le séparer de son padawan, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Il était fort, mais jamais les deux hommes n'avaient échoués tant qu'ils combattaient ensembles, côte à côté. Il devait se dépêcher ! Déjà les deux adversaires s'approchaient du couloir de maintenance qui menait à l'un des puits de purification du plasma. Ce n'était pas bon ! Qui Gon n voyait-il pas le danger à combatte dans ce corridor ? Son padawan le ressentait lui. Tous ses sens lui hurlaient que ce n'était pas bon ! Les prochaines secondes lui prouvèrent malheureusement qu'il avait raison. Subitement, comme activées par un sursaut d'énergie plasmique, les six portes lasers du couloir se refermèrent une à une bruyamment. Enfermant les combattants entre elles et laissant Obi Wan bloqué devant la première.

Un frisson le parcourut. Non ! Il aurait dû ne pas se faire surprendre ! Il aurait dû reprendre ses esprits plus vite ! Le danger était trop grand et son cœur battait trop vite. Il le savait, tout était en train de déraper. Sa frustration et sa peur furent amplifiées lorsqu'il observa son maître à bout de souffle, se mettre à genoux pour retrouver des forces en se plongeant dans la Force. Il avait un certain âge, le combat était rude, exigeant sur tous les plans. Il avait besoin de repos. Il avait besoin de soutien et lui était là, devant cette fichue porte laser. Tentant de maîtriser l'énervement qu'il sentait monter en lui, le padawan projeta des encouragements à travers la Force.

\- _Tenez bon maître, je suis juste derrière vous._

Qui Gon ne lui fit pas parvenir de message, se concentrant pour puiser une nouvelle énergie pendant que le zabrak piétinait comme un fauve devant la porte, faisant des efforts pour maintenir son impatience à en finir. Il paraissait de plus en plus dangereux, presque fou… Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps et rejoindre Qui Gon au plus vite.

Ce fut à cet instant que les portes commencèrent à se déverrouiller, mais en débutant par la plus éloignée, libérant le zabrak et Qui Gon qui reprirent immédiatement le combat pendant qu'Obi Wan devait attendre des interminables secondes.

\- _Plus vite ! Plus vite !_

Le jeune jedi trépignait sur place, impatient de pouvoir enfin venir en aide à son maître, un maître à qui sa courte méditation avait insufflé un nouveau vent de vigueur qui déstabilisa son adversaire. Oui, Qui Gon était âgé, mais il était l'un des plus éminent jedis et l'un des meilleurs au combat. D'ailleurs, dans les premiers instants de la reprise de l'affrontement, le maître parvint à reprendre habillement le dessus sur son ennemi. C'était un bon point, maintenant Obi Wan devait le rejoindre !

Vite ! Plus vite !

Un cri de désespoir se noua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il perçut le cliquetis métallique des portes sur le point de se fermer de nouveau.

\- _Non ! Pas tout de suite ! Encore quelques secondes !_

Pourtant, malgré toute la vitesse que lui autorisaient ses jambes, Obi Wan se retrouva de nouveau coincé derrière la dernière porte laser du couloir de maintenance.

\- _Non !_

Ce n'était pas juste ! Si elles s'étaient ouvertes dans l'autre sens, s'il n'avait pas perdu de précieuses secondes suspendu dans le vide…

Mais ce n'était pas le cas et il était de nouveau bloqué, incapable de désactiver cette protection mortelle, forcé d'assister au combat qui se déroulait devant ses yeux sans pouvoir y prendre part. Toutefois, pour le moment, tout ne semblait pas se passer aussi mal qu'il le craignait. Le sith paraissait avoir plus de difficultés qu'au début à contrer le maître jedi. La maîtrise de l'art du combat par ce dernier était grande et la colère de son adversaire le poussait à faire des erreurs qu'il savait mettre à profit. Obi Wan s'autorisa un léger sourire.

\- _Allez maître, tenez bon ! Encore quelques secondes !..._

Quelques longues et interminables secondes ! Des secondes qui se renversèrent, se mettant peu à peu au profit du zabrak. Dans une manœuvre bien étudiée, ce dernier reprit de la distance pour se dégager de son adversaire et retrouver une configuration qui lui serait plus favorable, compte tenu de la taille de son arme. Lentement, devant les yeux impuissants du padawan, le sith reprit le dessus, profitant du ralentissement des réflexes de Qui Gon, trop âgé malgré tout pour tenir dans un combat aussi long et intense.

Bloqué derrière la porte, Obi Wan eut l'impression que son cœur allait arrêter de battre. Ce n'était pas possible ! Pourquoi ces portes lui semblaient aussi longues à s'ouvrir ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas déjà être auprès de son maître pour l'aider ? Pour le soutenir ? Son angoisse montait peu à peu et il cessa de respirer lorsqu'une première fois le sith manqua de toucher son adversaire.

Le désespoir d'Obi Wan était en train de se transformer en colère. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était injuste ! Il ne pouvait pas assister à ça sans rien faire ! Il ne pouvait pas le perdre !

Pourtant… Comme pour lui quelques minutes plus tôt, le coup du zabrak prit Qui Gon par surprise. Il avait profité d'une faiblesse, d'une seule petite faiblesse pour lui porter ce coup au visage. Un coup qui l'étourdit et le fit chanceler, à peine une seconde, à peine une fraction de secondes, mais suffisamment pour que le sith en tire un avantage mortel. D'un mouvement de poignet rapide, il fit pivoter son sabre entre ses doigts, empalant d'un coup sec la poitrine de Qui Gon qui eut un sursaut avant de tomber à genoux.

Avec un air satisfait, le sith retira sa lame, observant le corps du maître jedi finir de s'écrouler sur le sol. Un de moins ! Il lui restait l'autre… L'autre qui, dans son dos venait de pousser un cri de désespoir.

En voyant la lame rouge crépitante transpercer le corps de son maître, plus que ça, transpercer le corps de ce père de cœur qui l'avait sauvé et lui avait tant apporté, Obi Wan avait poussé un hurlement si profond que même le sith en avait été intrigué. L'attachement n'était-il pas proscrit chez les jedis ? Hors ce cri-là, reflétait un déchirement si profond, qu'il l'interpella.

Le jeune jedi suivit du regard le corps de son maître finissant de s'effondrer sur le sol et là, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit submerger par ses émotions. C'était étrange comme il se sentait à la fois bouleversé et enragé par cette vision. Bouleversé parce qu'il refusait, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas lui ! Pitié, pas lui… Enragé parce qu'il avait été incapable d'agir et que Qui Gon était là, étendu sur le sol, déjà presque mort par sa faute… Oui tout cela était à cause de lui… Un instant d'inattention et il l'avait forcé à combattre seul.

A cet instant précis, son désespoir se mua subitement en quelque chose de plus violent, de plus sombre… en quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant… Une colère si brutale que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il oublia dans la seconde tout ce que les jedis lui avaient enseigné depuis son plus jeune âge. Oui, subitement, seule la vengeance était importante. Elle était si présente que son attaque fut d'une sauvagerie presque incontrôlable, même pour lui. Étonné par tant de violence, le sith fut déstabilisé par ses coups et sa rapidité. Obi Wan n'avait pas l'expérience de Qui Gon ou même que son adversaire, mais sa vitesse était un atout et sa haine devenait sa force… Sa force… Non, ce n'était pas bon… Toute cette colère, toute cette haine envers son ennemi était en train de le desservir, de lui faire commettre des erreurs. En fait, plus il utilisait sa haine et plus le sith semblait la retourner contre lui, le maîtrisant de mieux en mieux.

Perdu, désorienté et bouleversé, Obi Wan eut l'étrange impression d'entendre la voix de Qui Gon dans sa tête. Oh, pas aujourd'hui, mais avant, quand il était encore un jeune apprenti, quand il avait enfin accepté de le former… Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il n'avait pas pu le protéger, alors il ne pouvait pas le décevoir encore plus. Il devait se maîtriser. Il devait se transcender et reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il devait agir pour essayer de le rendre fier, au moins un peu… Doucement, reprenant un peu de recul, Obi Wan parvint à apaiser son cœur en feu. Il se concentra du mieux qu'il put, parvenant à repousser une à une les attaques du sith même lorsque celui-ci tenta de l'amputer d'une jambe. Avec agilité, il sauta par-dessus sa lame, le surprenant. Mieux, tout en tentant de canaliser sa douleur, Obi Wan tenta de manipuler à son tour son adversaire. Il était rapide et son arme dangereuse, mais elle avait un point faible, un point faible qu'il fallait qu'il exploite !

Au mépris de sa propre sécurité, Obi Wan se rapprocha du sith, le forçant par ses attaques de plus en plus rapides et brutales à placer son arme à l'horizontal. Un problème pour le zabrak, une faille qu'il exploita d'un coup sec, tranchant le sabre par le milieu juste au moment où il fut bien dans cette position. Le coup sembla le désorienter quelques secondes, de précieuses secondes qu'il aurait sans doute pu mieux exploiter, mais il y avait encore tant de colère en lui. Il n'était pas réellement en mesure de réfléchir comme d'habitude, car ses yeux tombaient à intervalle régulier sur le corps inerte de son maître et que cette vision lui soulevait l'estomac et lui déchirait le cœur en deux. Alors, il se contentait de frapper… frapper… frapper… Parer et attaquer sans relâche, sans lui laisser la moindre secondes de répit, mais dans cet acharnement, c'était lui qui était en train de s'épuiser. Le combat, l'appel du côté obscur qui tentait de le faire basculer… Il était exténué. Ses muscles tétanisés par l'effort lui faisaient mal, sa tête martelait encore à cause du premier coup et ses émotions essayaient de lui couper les jambes. La combinaison de tout cela, saupoudrée par cette colère latente qui le faisait frémir intérieurement commença à lui faire faire des erreurs… Des erreurs dont la plus stupide fut de se mettre à combattre dos au vide, dos au puits qui se rapprocha dangereusement de lui.

Cette erreur-là n'échappa pas au sith. Avec un sourire satisfait, ce dernier le projeta violemment à l'arrière. Obi Wan encaissa le coup et bascula dans le vide. Heureusement, malgré sa fatigue, son instinct de survie le sauva une nouvelle fois. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour d'une aspérité pendant que son sabre, poussé avec mépris du bout du pied par son adversaire, tombait dans le puits sans fond sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher.

Si le moment n'avait pas été aussi tragique, il aurait presque pu en sourire. Encore un sabre de perdu, Qui Gon risquait de lui passer un sévère réprimande… Non, plus maintenant, se corrigea-t-il douloureusement… Qui Gon était là, étendu sur le sol. Le jeune homme percevait qu'il était encore en vie, mais il percevait aussi qu'il agonisait. Il laissa échapper un soupir.

\- _Ne pas penser à ça tout de suite !_

Ce n'était pas le moment. Le sith était encore là, juste au-dessus, jouant avec lui comme un prédateur avec sa proie, frappant le sol pour créer des étincelles qui lui tombèrent dessus. Obi Wan ferma les yeux pour les protéger et sentit l'une des petites flammèches lui brûler la joue. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette position trop longtemps. Les muscles de ses bras étaient trop douloureux pour supporter son poids pendant de longues minutes et le sith semblait se réjouir tellement de cette situation… Réfléchir était difficile, il était exténué. Est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas mieux de lâcher au final ?

\- _Chut… Tout va bien mon grand… Regarde autour de toi…_

La voix dans sa tête le prit au dépourvu. Qui Gon ? Le regard du padawan se tourna vers son maître qui était toujours inerte, mais son sabre… son sabre était là, à côté de lui. Obi Wan eut subitement une idée. Mentalement, il remercia son mentor, prit une inspiration et tenta de plonger dans la Force pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide… juste une fois… une dernière fois…

Au prix d'un effort qui sembla happer ses dernières forces, Obi Wan parvint à faire bouger le sabre. Le zabrak sembla se douter de quelque chose. Cela ne l'arrangea pas, il ne devait pas lui laisser le temps de réagir. Alors, d'une dernière impulsion aidée par la Force, le jeune jedi parvint à se catapulter hors du puits. Alors qu'il était encore en l'air, ses doigts se refermèrent sur le sabre de son maître. La lame verte crépita et d'un coup sec, il frappa son ennemi, tranchant d'un coup sec le corps du sith qui tomba sans bruit dans le puits sans fin. Ce n'était pas un geste correct dans l'escrime des jedis, une attaque qu'ils répugnaient et refusaient d'enseigner, mais au moins, elle était efficace et ce monstre était mort. Il avait réussi… Il l'avait vaincu… N'est-ce pas ? Il l'avait bien vaincu ? Son regard se bloqua quelques secondes sur le puits pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle. Il s'attendait presque à revoir le sith resurgir, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était mort pour de bon… il avait gagné.

Cependant, ce n'était pas une victoire… surtout pas et le léger gémissement de son maître le ramena durement à la réalité. Obi Wan éteignit le sabre laser de Qui Gon et courut vers lui. Sans ralentir, il se jeta à genoux sur le sol et glissa ses mains sous sa tête pour la redresser un peu et l'installer sur ses genoux. C'était un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? Sa main se posa sur sa joue.

A son contact, Qui Gon ouvrit les yeux, murmurant d'une voix faible avec des mots saccadés pour répondre au désespoir qu'il ressentait dans les gestes de son jeune apprenti.

\- C'est… Il est trop tard… Il est… C'est…

\- Non ! Lui répondit le jeune homme en maîtrisant mal la douleur dans sa voix.

Sa main se déplaça instinctivement sur sa poitrine pour sentir les battements de son cœur. Qui Gon fut touché de ressentir la douleur terrible de son jeune apprenti, mais il devait se concentrer, il devait l'écouter.

\- Obi Wan !

La manière dont il venait de prononcer son nom était assez sèche, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait des choses importantes à lui dire et c'était vrai, il avait une chose primordiale à lui demander.

\- Promets… Promets-moi de former l'enfant.

\- Oui, maître, opina immédiatement le jeune jedi, le laissant à peine finir sa phrase.

A ce moment précis, il aurait bien pu tout lui demander, il l'aurait fait sans aucune hésitation, tellement il était terrifié de le voir aussi faible… tellement il était prêt à tout pour ne pas le perdre…

De la détresse… alors qu'il se sentait lentement mourir, Qui Gon perçut toute la détresse de son jeune apprenti, de cet enfant qui avait été comme un fils, brisant l'une des règles primordiales des jedis, mais c'était ce qu'il avait besoin pour avancer, d'un père plus que d'un maître. Qui Gon s'en voulu. Il aurait aimé lui dire plus de choses, mais son souffle se faisait difficile et chaque mot était une lutte. Alors, il leva la main, lui effleurant doucement la joue pour tenter de lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien. Il aurait bien voulu faire plus, garder sa main sur sa joue, mais lever le bras était trop difficile alors, il baissa la main pour la poser sur la sienne pendant qu'il ajouta sans le quitter des yeux, tâchant de ne pas se faire submerger par les larmes qu'il voyait naître dans son regard et lui serrant un peu les doigts pour les arrêter de trembler.

\- C'est… C'est lui l'envoyé, l'élu… qui apportera l'équilibre… forme-le…

Obi Wan maîtrisait de plus en plus mal sa douleur, mais il était prêt à accepter tout ce que Qui Gon lui disait, si cela pouvait le forcer à rester. Alors, à chacun de ses mots, il hochait doucement la tête, trop bouleversé pour parler, trop touché que toutes ses pensées soient tournées vers cet enfant. Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas un mot pour lui ? Il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander cela, pas maintenant, il se devait d'écouter ses derniers mots et de lui promettre tout ce qui pourrait l'apaiser avant de…

Obi Wan ne termina pas sa pensée. Il n'y parvenait pas… et il était trop tard de toute façon… Les yeux de Qui Gon se fermèrent sur ces derniers mots, sur cette demande faîtes à son padawan, sur cette promesse qu'il venait de lui faire. Ses yeux venaient de se fermer et il était totalement inerte désormais, mort dans les bras de son jeune padawan. Obi Wan s'effondra. Sa main pressa fermement la joue de son maître et il laissa son front se poser sur le sien pendant que les larmes déferlèrent enfin, exprimant toute sa douleur.

Il était mort, là dans ses bras… Cet homme qui l'avait pris comme padawan juste avant qu'on le renvoi, cet homme qui avait toujours été là pour lui quand il était malade ou blessé, qui l'avait soutenu et encouragé… cet homme qu'il avait aimé plus comme un père que comme un maître… Il était mort… à cause de lui, à cause de ses erreurs… Il aurait dû être plus attentif, être un meilleur apprenti… Il était mort… Plus rien ne lui ramènerait et pour la première fois depuis des années, Obi Wan ressentit à nouveau brutalement le poids de la solitude s'abattre sur ses épaules.

.

* * *

 **Voilà donc mon cinquième sort ! Merci Emilie, là aussi cela faisait un moment que j'avais envie d'écrire sur ce passage et ton thème m'a permis de le faire !**

 **bonne soirée à tous !**


End file.
